Minion's Story
by futureauthor13
Summary: How exactly did a fish become a minion/guardian? Well, let's just say you need more than strength to be a good guardian, and a lifetime friend.
1. Minion's Story

**My 2nd Megamind story, with my number 1 favorite character. This is a multi-chapter, and sorry, but you won't see much of Megamind. Sorry, Minion's the star of this story, along with a few OCs. Okay, let's start this thing! Hope you like it!**

_Minion._

_Noun. A creature devoted to serving his master, and will follow any command given by its master._

I had looked up the definition on the Warden's computer a few days after we landed on Earth. The humans made it sound like being a minion was a chore.

To be a minion, was every creatures dream. It was _my _dream. Yes, we _assisted_ our masters, and would follow commands. But it was more than that. A minion was a protector, a guardian. You would fight for the master or family you were protecting, and you would become friends with them at the same time. Depending on how long you lived, you could be friends with them for generations. Being a minion meant you were good enough to protect, and it meant a home filled with new friends. Being a minion gave you honor, and gave you a great purpose.

I may be Megamind's minion now, but can you believe I almost wasn't? I can't think of what life would be without my master, my best friend. But I suppose you're wondering why I almost wasn't.

Well I'd be happy to tell you the story.

It was on my home planet, the same one as Megamind. The Planet, Azullon.

()()()()()()()

The sun was shining brightly overhead, making the ponds and pools sparkle like diamonds. She looked out on all the stars. They all looked bright, even if the sun was taking some of their glory.

But she still enjoyed the stars, they were the small wonders in life. And they weren't the only ones. Gracefully, she walked through the sea green grass, gently tickling her bare feet. She much prefered to spend her time outside, than in her metal home. She wore a simple blue dress, just a shade lighter than her skin. When she arrived at the pond, she slowly got down on her knees.

The blue and red smaller fish swam in quick zig zags, while the bigger purple and green fish swam slowly and enjoyed the swim. She smiled at the fish, they were always her favorite to watch.

One of the more plump fish swam over to her. It was green, and round like a melon. It looked up at her with sad, brown eyes. She laughed.

"Don't give me that face," she said, "I kept my promise, even if I am a little late." The fish smiled at her, happy to see her. "I was at a doctor's appointment."

The fish's eyes then filled with surprise and worry. "Are you okay?" he asked, "Is the baby okay?"

She gave the fish a smile. "Yes, everything is fine. And the baby's coming in one or two weeks." She put a hand on her grown belly, which was warm. She felt her baby give a small kick.

"So it won't be too much longer, right Lactea?" asked the fish.

"No, it won't," said Lactea, "but it's so exciting to wait. But it'll be even more exciting being a mother."

She reached her hand into the cool water, and sighed. She felt the fish rub up against her, and she gently stroked his scales. But the tranquility didn't last. Lactea felt a hard kick, nearly pushed her into the water. She clenched her teeth but smiled through the pain.

"I guess the little guy doesn't want to wait," said the fish.

"Or girl," added Lactea.

"Maybe you should go get some rest," said the fish, "I don't really mind." Lactea gave a smile, and slowly got up.

"Goodbye Yu," said Lactea, "have a nice swim."

"Bye Lactea," said Yu. He smiled a toothy grin, showing his sharp, piranha like teeth. Lactea gave a small laugh at the fish, and then walked back into the metal, coated city.

"Did she have the baby yet?" asked a female voice from behind. Yu gave a small jump and turned around. A small, blue fish was looking at him with curious, golden eyes. "Well, did she?"

"No, did you she her," said a red fish, speeding over, "she still looked pregnant. Finbrain."

"Don't call me that!"

"Make me!"

"Kids, no fighting," warned Yu, "what did I tell you yesterday?"

"How about we race to the edge of the pond," said the red fish, completely ignoring Yu, "Then we'll see who's the finbrain."

"Fine with me!" said the blue fish, "Readysetgo!" She sped towards the end of the pond, with the red fish following. Yu just slowly shook his head and smiled.

I don't think those two will ever stop arguing, Yu thought to himself. He dived under the water, and started swimming towards his cave, waving to all the fish he passed on the way.

Yu was friends with all of the fish in the pond. Most of the fish were together and had families, and they were all nice. And while Yu liked them all, he liked to talk with the Azullons too. Especially Lactea.

Lactea and Yu had been friends since she was a little girl. They would share stories, play together, and simply enjoy each other's company. As she got older, Lactea promised she would visit her fishy friend every day. When the young boy from the young Intelligence Council (or Young IC) proposed to her, Yu was one of the first people Lactea told. A few years later, she even had her wedding by the pond so Yu could watch.

He was glad to call Lactea his friend. He was also friends with her husband, and he hoped their new baby liked him just as much as they did.

Just as he settled in his cave to catch a quick nap, he felt the sand on the floor of the pond shake. He knew what it meant.

Minion training.

Quickly, Yu swam out of his cave and up to the surface. A few yards away from the pond, he saw the next minion's in line to serve on of the families on Azullon. They were standing still, but they were panting, so Yu knew they had probably just finished a running exercise.

One of the animals was a cat, with violet fur. She was small, but Yu had seen her in action before. She scared him, she scared him a lot. But maybe that's because she could eat him in one gulp. She was lean, and fast, with night vision and super keen hearing. And, like most Azullon cats, she could multiply herself, up to nine copies. She would definitely make a good minion.

Another one was what humans would call a cross between a giraffe and a goat. It had pure white fur, and a long neck. He had two gray circles around his eyes, and had three horns on his head. Four fast feet, perfect for running and kicking. Another good choice.

The third one was huge. Like a giant bull dog, it was nearly six feet tall, and five feet long. It had black fur, and yellow eyes lined with red. Yu also knew the dog had three rows of sharp teeth, that could bite through any building on the planet, and still be sharp enough to bite through more. But Yu wasn't afraid of him. They were friends, and talked sometimes after training sessions. He was really just a giant puppy.

Any one of these new recruits would make a good minion. They were strong, brave and could protect any family. But they could also make good companions, and could help with any problem. The cat was small enough to fit through anything, and her night vision could help find missing objects in the dark. The giroat and the dog could make great playmates for children, and all three of them could turn on the cute charm, making any Azullon fall in love with them.

"Okay recruits, good job, take a small break," said a tall Azullon man as he walked over to them. He was wearing a dull gray uniform, and had a whistle around his neck and a clipboard in his hand. He started writing on the clipboard, the official signal that the recruits were off-duty.

The animals all relaxed and started doing their own thing. The cat laid down and started to soak up the warm sunlight, the giroat started digging for the metal horseshoe (or giroat shoe) he burried a few days ago, and the dog started waddling up to the pond.

"Hey Yu," he said in a gruff voice as he laid down on the soft grass, "watching us train again?"

"Yeah," admitted Yu. The dog smiled and rolled his eyes. "So, how's the training going?"

"Good so far, but we've only done running and jumping exercises."

"How much longer until you're done with training?"

"Only a few more days." The dog looked up and smiled. "It was a lot of hard work, but it's all going to be worth it."

"Yeah," said Yu, looking at the water. He tried to soung happy for his friend, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. The large dog noticed this right away.

"You know, you can always ask Caron to let you join," said the dog, gesturing his head towards the Azullon, who was writing something down on his clipboard.

"Rune, when's the last time you've seen a fish as a minion?" Yu asked.

"There's always a first time for everything," said Rune, "and you've got half the qualities. You can be nice, caring, helpful, good with children..."

"But I still can't fight, or protect, or do anything when I'm in this pond," said Yu, "I can't leave the pond, and if I did, I would most likely be dead in fifteen minutes."

"You could get a water sphere," suggested Rune, "and you might as well try. Lactea is having her baby in a week, and she's going to need a minion to look after her new child."

Minion thought for a moment. He did want to be a minion, it was the best thing an animal on Azullon could be. And being Lactea's minion would be perfect. He would to spend time with her, and her new child. Who knows, maybe he did have what it takes to be a minion.

"Okay, let's try it," Yu said with a smile. Rune smiled back. "Um, Caron, sir?" Yu said, trying to get the attention of the Azullon. Caron looked up. "Could you please come here for a minute." Caron nodded and walked over to the pond.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'd like to sign up for minion training!" Yu said happily.

**There's the introduction chapter. Yes, I decided to give Minion a real name. In case you're wondering, Yu is chinese for 'fish'. Yes, I'm not that creative, I know. Here's some other name trivia facts.**

**Lactea: The latin word for Milky Way is "Via Lactea". I liked the name Lactea, and it sounded like an alien name, so I chose it. **

**Azullon/Azullons: "Azul" is spanish for "Blue", and I added the "lon" to make it sound like a planet name. Again, not too creative. (sigh). As for things like Lactea's husband and this "Intelligence Council", you'll find out about those later. Please review.**

**Also, Caron is pronouced Car-On, not Care-on (as in Karon). So technically, on Megamind's planet, it's a boy's name. Just thought I'd let you know.**


	2. A New Friend

There's only one city on Azullon. It's surrounded by small towns, but the city is where most people live. The city, named Gloupuc City (after the quadrent of the universe the planet was in) seemed like it was made entirely of metal and concrete.

There were tall buildings, with domes on top of each one. There was a building for the Intelligence Council, which was the group made of the smartest Azullons. They made plans, discussed new technology ideas that people brought in, and distributed punishments for those who broke the law.

There were also a few buildings specifically for inventors, scientists, and the making of new technology. There were also hospitals, stores, a couple schools, and even center for space travel. There were only a few rockets made, and they took a lot of fuel, but the Azullons were still proud of their accomplishment. After all, there was only one other planet in the quadrent was capable of space travel.

Yu looked around at the huge metal buildings surrounding him. He was in a water sphere that Caron had given him for training, and was walking (or rolling) along with Rune.

"You ready for your first day?" Rune asked.

"Definitely," Yu said smiling. He still couldn't believe he was actually accepted into training. Caron had been unsure at first, but after some convincing from Rune, he decided to give Yu one chance.

"But I warn you," Caron had said the day before, "It's not going to be easy. Our minions need to be in top shape."

But Yu was determined, so Caron got him a water sphere, and told Yu to meet him and the other recruits at the training building the next afternoon. The fish was so excited, he had told Lactea to come and watch. He didn't even get to sleep that night. That morning, he kept asking questions about training sessions to Rune until they finally started heading towards the training center.

"Just remember, Caron is tough, especially on new recruits," warned Rune, "On my first day, I didn't think I would even be allowed back."

"But isn't that because you got distracted when Caron's son threw a stick?" asked Yu. Rune gave him a look, and Yu kept quiet.

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the training building. It was one of the bigger buildings in the city. When they went inside, Yu saw that there were more than just a couple recruits there.

The room was filled with them. He saw three cats (which soon multiplied to twenty seven), a few giroats, a few dogs that were a little smaller than Rune, and even a hunting falcon.

Over on one the side of the room, he saw three rows of chairs. He knew the chairs were there so Azullons could watch and see which minion was the best for them. In one of the rows, were two Azullons, a man and a woman. They were both wearing casual clothes. The man had a black beard, and the woman he could tell right away was pregnant. They were Orion and Lactea.

Yu smiled at them, and Lactea gave a small wave.

"Yu!" Yu jumped and quickly looked up at Caron.

"Yes sir?" Yu asked.

"Are you ready to start training?" Caron asked.

"Yes sir," said Yu happily, "what's my first training exercise."

"We'll start you on something small, but still a challenge," said Caron. He started to lead Yu over to a small obstacle course.

Yu would have to roll up a hill, under some thin beams of blue light (without touching them), weave his way through the cones, jump over a medium sized gap (which to the size of him looked like a canyon) and reach the end of the track. In under five minutes.

"Um, what training is this for exactly?" Yu asked.

"Minions may need to run through obstacles to get through to reach their masters and help them," Caron explained, "think you can handle it?"

"Yeah," said Yu, "I mean, I can try."

After all, what could go wrong?

()()()()()()()

It turns out everything can go wrong.

First, Yu ended up tripping one of the lights because he was bouncing, trying to get up the hill. When he touched the lights, mini cannons started to shoot Yu's water sphere with small pebbles. They may have been small, but they caused a lot of damage. They even cracked the sphere, and made small leaks. Frazzled by the leaks, Yu accidentally knocked over half of the cones, and has for the gap. Well, I think you know what happened.

Caron had said there was no way a fish in a water sphere could protect or help anyone. Even though he was hurt by these words, Yu knew they were true. Not even wanting to look at Lactea due to the embarrassment he had caused himself, he just simply rolled away from the building.

"I guess that's why they don't let fish become minions," Yu said to himself as he rolled to the edge of the pond. Pressing a small, clear button inside the now half-filled sphere, the sphere opened, letting Yu swim into the cool, pond water.

"Hi Yu!" said the small blue fish, swiming up to Yu when he dove under the water, "so, are you a minion now?"

"No," said Yu, giving a sad smile to the young fish, "But maybe next time."

"You should be a minion," said a red fish, who had just swam over to them, "you're better than those finbrained cats."

Yu gave a small chuckle. "Thanks you two," he said, before the young fish swam towards his cave. When he had arrived, he saw through the clear water that the planet was starting to turn away from the sun. It was getting dark on this side of the planet. So, he laid down on the sand and slowly fell asleep.

Unfortunately, he didn't sleep for long.

After what seemed like only an hour of sleep, Yu heard yelling from the surface. "Yu! Wake up!" He recognized the voice and swam up to the surface.

"Rune, what is it?" Yu asked. He glanced at the digital clock on one of the buildings. 1:45 AM. "Why are you up so early?" the fish asked with curiousity. Rune looked like what ever he had to say was urgent.

"It's Lactea, she's at the hospital," said Rune, "she's having her baby, and she told me to come get you!"

Yu was wide awake now. "But, the doctor said it wasn't due for five more days!" Quickly, Yu spotted his sphere. "Quick, push the sphere into the water!" Rune obeyed and as soon as it was submerged, Yu got inside it and pushed up to the surface.

As the two animals ran/rolled to the hospital, Yu couldn't help but look up at the sky. The stars in one particular area all seemed to make circles. Like they were in a vortex. And one star in the middle looked really bright...

"Come on, fish!" shouted Rune. Yu turned his attention away from the sky and back to his destination. When they had finally arrived, a nurse was waiting for them.

"Yes, Orion and Lactea requested you," said the nurse, gesturing at Yu.

"Say hi to the little guy for me," said Rune as the nurse carried him to the room (on a pillow so he wouldn't leak all over the floor or Lactea's bed.) When he entered the room, Yu could almost feel the happiness at the tip of his fins.

In the middle of the room, Lactea was sitting in bed, holding a small, sleeping baby. It had a medium sized head, the same shade of blue skin as his parents, and was wrapped in a light white blanket. It also had a binky in it's mouth. Lactea was smiling at the newborn. Orion was sitting in a hospital chair, staring lovingly at his wife and child.

"Wow," said Yu as he was placed on the bed. Lactea smiled at him.

"I'm glad you could come," she said, in a tired but happy tone, "I'm sorry it's so late, but I don't think he could wait any longer."

"He?" asked Yu, his eyes big.

"Yes Yu," said Orion, "it's a boy."

"Meet our son, Ouwan," said Lactea.

"Ouwan," repeated Yu, "Orion, Lactea, and Ouwan. I like it." Yu then looked up at the small child. "He looks like you," Yu said to Lactea. She gave him a look. "Oh, um he looks like you too, Orion. He looks like his parents, which his good." Both Lactea and Orion gave small laughs, and made the baby in the young Azullon's arms stir.

As if on cue, the baby gave a small yawn, and his eyes fluttered open. The boy had bright green eyes that filled with curiousity when he saw Yu. Yu smiled at him. "Hi there Ouwan," the fish said.

Ouwan stared at the fish, and then gave a small smile. "Ga," he said.

"I think he likes you," said Lactea. Yu beamed with pride.

"I like him too," replied Yu, "He's very cute."

"Yes, he is," said Lactea. After a few silent moments, Lactea looked up at her husband. Orion gave her a small nod. "Yu?" Yu looked up at her. "Orion and I talked about it, and we would like you to be Ouwan's minion."

Yu blinked in surprise. "But I'm not an official minion, and I couldn't even go through a simple obstacle course," protested Yu.

"Yes, but I've seen you take care of the younger fish in the pond," said Lactea, "so I know you have an experience. And you were such a good friend to me as a child, I know you'll be an even better friend to Ouwan."

Yu still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he really going to be able to live with this new family, and do his new job? Would he be able to protect them, help them, take care of them? He looked up at the smiling baby. The baby stretched out his hands and put his hand on the cool glass. "Ga," he said again, "fa. Ga fa."

Yu smiled, and then looked up at Lactea and Orion. "I'd be honored to be Ouwan's minion," he said proudly.

The Azullon couple smiled at the fish. After about half an hour, a nurse came by to say that Yu had to leave, and had to get his sphere repaired. Before Yu was taken away, Orian asked for Yu to be placed in their home. Only now, it was Yu's home as well. And Yu could've been happier.

()()()()()()

Yu had started sleeping in Lactea and Orion's home. Although he had seen Ouwan only a few times the past week or so, he had not gotten to spend time with him. But since an Azullon infant developes the most in its first four weeks of life, Yu knew it was important for him to be with his parents. But Yu couldn't wait until the boy was older.

When he slept, his dreams were filled with the images of he and Ouwan happily playing together. He would help teach the boy, and protect him from bullies. He would be like an older brother to the boy, and they would all be like a family, Heck, they were already like a family. But unknown to the fish, his family was about to be broken up.

**Okay, it looks like Yu is starting to become Minion. Wait, does that make sense? Whatever. Anyway, the story's not over yet! Please review. Also, Megamind's real name is pronounced how it's spelled. O-wan. Easy peasy. And as for his dad, Orion is from the star constellation Orion (or Orion's belt, which ever one you are more familiar with). Okay, See you in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Always There To Help

Minion stared at the gray walls of Ouwan's cell. He still couldn't believe several years had passed since the black hole. He remembered the Intelligence Council calling everyone to their building. They told everyone that Azullon was being sucked into a black hole. For most, there was no chance of escape. There was a rocket, but it could only hold about three hundred people, and it was a mad house to get towards it, much less get on it.

But, there was a small rocket. A rocket that Orion, being apart of the IC, was able to get. He and Lactea knew that a star near the planet was going to go supernova, but no one believed them. That star wasn't due for supernova for another thousand years.

Knowing the council was wrong, and that the black hole could form at any time, Orion and Lactea had prepared. When it was finally announced, they took an eight-day old Ouwan out of his baby carriage, and put him into the small rocket, along with Minion.

"This is your minion, he will take care of you," Lactea had said. And in the seven years they had been on Earth, Minion had taken care of Ouwan. Ouwan called him Minion instead of Yu, but Minion didn't really mind. In fact, he kinda liked it, it was like an important title.

As Minion continued to think, he thought of earlier that day. He may had taken care of Ouwan for years, but today was the first time he had protected him.

()()()()()()

"Okay students, time to come back inside."

The kids all stampeded inside the classroom, and in the crowd of children, there wasn't one blue head.

Where is he, Minion asked himself as the kids seated themselves. Minion had to stay inside because the teacher had said no 'pets' on the playground (the nerve of her!). He hoped Ouwan didn't get hit with dodgeballs again. After waiting a few more minutes, Minion gently rolled himself off Ouwan's desk and towards the door.

As soon as the fish got outside, he saw a figure dressed in orange with a head the color blue, running away from the schoolhouse.

"Sir!" Minion yelled as he rolled after him, "Sir! Come back." The alien boy ignored him and kept running, so Minion kept rolling after him. When he was in the field of grass, almost half a mile from the school and the prison, he started to slow down.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Minion asked when he was next to him.

"I'm running away," the boy replied, both sad and angry at the same time, "I don't want to go back to _shool _and I'm not going back to prison."

Minion didn't bother correcting his upset master. "Sir, you can't just run away. I know your upset, but maybe things will get better."

"No they won't, they won't Minion," said Ouwan, finally stopping, "The other kids don't like me, and I don't want to go there anymore. And you can't make me!"

"No, but don't you think you'll be safer inside than out here?" asked Minion. But Ouwan didn't get a chance to answer. He was interrupted by a low growl.

They both turned and saw two guard dogs, the chain from their collars broken. The dogs glared at the young alien. They think he's an escaped criminal, though Minion. Ouwan just stared at the dogs in fear. He took a step back, and the dogs growled louder. One of the dogs crouched down and then jumped towards Ouwan.

But it never got close to the boy. Minion had jumped up and hit the dog in it's gut, sending it back a little. The dog growled at Minion, and hit the sphere with its paw, sending it a few feet to the left.

Minion was dazed a little, but not stunned. Before the dog got a chance to attack, Minion rolled towards it as fast as he could and hit it right in the leg.

The dog yelped, and Minion couldn't help but give a small smirk. He knew the glass his sphere was made of was hard. After seeing how easily it could be damaged, Lactea had bought him a new, harder sphere. Even diamonds couldn't crack it.

The dogs glared at Minion, and Minion glared back. "Get out of here!" he shouted, "leave him alone! Go back to the prison!"

The dog Minion had hit in the leg took a couple steps back. The other dog growled at Minion, but Minion barred his sharp teeth and rolled a couple 'steps' towards the dogs. After one quick glare, the dogs ran back to the prison across the street.

Now that the threat was gone, Minion turned his attention back to him master. "Are you okay?" the fish asked.

It was clear Ouwan was not okay. He looked scared and had his arms wrapped around him. But then he gave a nervous laugh. "I thought I was gonna be dog food," he said, trying not try cry and show how scared he really was.

"It's okay Sir," Minion said as he rolled over to the boy and nuzzled up to his leg (or at least the best he could being in a glass sphere). After a moment, Ouwan knelt down, picked up Minion and hugged him.

"Thanks Minion."

()()()()()()

Ouwan had gotten quiet time in the corner for running away, but it didn't really matter, he got that everyday. Minion was just glad his master was safe.

"Minion?"

Minion turned to face his master. "Sir? I thought you were asleep."

"I can't sleep," Ouwan said, "I'm feeling...what's that feeling when you want something someone else has?"

"Jealousy?" asked Minion.

"Yeah, I'm feeling jealousy about that Mark Metro kid," said Ouwan, "He's so strong, and that's why everyone likes him. I wish I was strong too."

"Sir, I don't think you need to be strong for people to like you," said Minion, "that kind of thing shouldn't matter. And you can do good things without being strong. I mean, look at me! I don't even have a body!"

Ouwan gave a small laugh. "Yeah, and you saved me from getting aten."

"Eaten," corrected Minion.

"Right," said Ouwan. He thought for a moment. "Maybe I'll build you a body someday Minion."

"I'd like that, sir," Minion said smiling. Ouwan smiled back, and then gave a big yawn.

"Goodnight, Minion," the boy said, getting under the stiff, prison blanket and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Sir," replied Minion. As he watched the boy fall asleep, he'd knew he had done both parts of his job as minion: He had protected his master, and he had helped him by making him feel better.

He'd knew where ever the boy's parents were, they were proud of both him and Ouwan. Before he fell asleep, Minion promised himself the same thing he always promised himself.

He was going to always be Ouwan's minion. Minion promised he would protect him, help him, and be a best friend to him, until the day the space fish died. And hopefully, just as long as Ouwan is careful with those inventions of his, that wouldn't be for a long time.

**End**

**I hope you all liked this. I worked for four hours straight on this whole story (from 1st chapter to this one), and I really think I did a good job on it. I just really wanted to tell Minion's side of the story before he became a minion, and why he's the best minion ever! (hugs Minion).**

**Thanks for reading, and if you want to see more of the characters in this story (including Orion and Lactea), be on the lookout for my next multi-chapter Megamind story, _Family Reunion. _I won't give too much away, but let's just say his parents aren't one time characters. There's also going to be more Megamind and some MegamindxRoxanne thrown in :) So yeah, this was kind of a prequel to the next story. **

**Please review, and I'll see you in the next story :)**


End file.
